warframeturkiyefandomcom-20200213-history
Güncelleme 24
Guncellemeler ara sıra yamalar ve eklentiler veya bir oyunun bilgilerinin ve / veya özelliklerinin kaldırılmasıdır. Aşağıdaki güncellemeler WARFRAME Versiyon 24: Mesa Prime, Akjagara Prime, and Redeemer Prime Relics have replaced all exclusive locations of Chroma Prime, Gram Prime, and Rubico Prime Relics: *Sanctuary Onslaught *Elite Sanctuary Onslaught (Radiant) *Numerous Endless mission modes *And the list goes on! Check out the official public PC drop tables here. *''*Chroma Prime, Gram Prime, and Rubico Prime Relics are also still out in the wild.'' Check out Mesa Prime Access for the newest golden Prime Accessories and more: https://www.warframe.com/prime-access ;Banshee Prime, Helios Prime, and Euphona Prime have entered the Vault! With this Vaulting comes the shift of the following Syndicate Sacrifices: *Replaced New Loka’s Sacrifice of Banshee Prime Chassis to Hydroid Prime Systems. *Replaced Red Veil’s Sacrifice of Banshee Prime Chassis to Hydroid Prime Systems. If you already wield the power of these Primes or have their Relics in your Inventory, they will remain after the Vaulting.﻿ ;Missed Changes: *When completing a successful animal Conservation using a Warframe ability, it will yield a ‘Good Capture’, as opposed to sometimes yielding a ‘Perfect Capture’. A successful animal Conservation using the tried-and-true Tranq/Echo-Lure technique was always intended to yield a higher gratitude. *Tonkor Reload Speed increased from 2 seconds to 1.7 seconds ;Chat Moderation Changes: As a continued improvement to our Chat Moderation, we have removed the ‘purple text’ indicator from Chat. Our previously mentioned third party professional moderation team will also be starting to emerge as early as tomorrow. A full outline of the Chat Moderation Responsibilities and Code of Conduct can be viewed here: https://www.warframe.com/community/volunteers |changes = *Increased the drop chance of a certain Cosmetic item dropped by the Profit-Taker. *The Profit-Taker now only requires 3 Codex Scans to complete the Codex entry. *Excluded the Profit-Taker from being spawnable in the Simulacrum. *You can now equip the Fulmination Mod on the Staticor. *Updated Nyx's Mind Control + Psychic Bolts and Titania's Lantern ability descriptions to better reflect their recent ability changes. *Improved numerous ability FX for Profit-Taker. *Improved the Staticor and Simulor FX. *MOA Companion vocals are now muted while in the Arsenal. |fixes = *Fixed a script error when completing the ‘Prove Yourself’ Plains Bounty which would prevent new players from earning the Bounty reward. *Fixes towards a script error when voting on a mission. *Fixed inability to edit the Baruuk Mandala Decoration after placing it. *Fixed Corpus Amp Energy FX. *Fixed Baruuk’s PH NOT EDGY ENOUGH UI text. *Fixed LB on controllers not cycling Loadout Appearances. *Fixed a script error when waypointing Mine deposits. }} ;ORB HEISTS Here’s the score, Tenno: Nef has the entire Vallis on lockdown. Supply lines are cut off, and we can't get anyone in or out of Fortuna. So we’re planning something big. Something dangerous. We’re going to fight a massive, mechanical spider. An Orb Mother, to be precise. ;THE PLAN: TAKE DOWN THE ORB MOTHER Before we can take on the Profit-Taker, we need to discover a weakness in its defenses. Work with Solaris United to get the intel and the tools you need to get the job done. REQUIRED: ‘Old Mate’ Rank with Solaris United Standing HOW TO START: Talk to Eudico in the Backroom and accept the Profit-Taker Bounties. *''Profit-Taker Bounties must be completed in chronological order first, at which afterwards they can be completed in any order.'' ;PROFIT-TAKER BOUNTY REWARDS: *'New Corpus Components' **'Gyromag Systems:' A modular component that regulates attitude and altitude in various Corpus systems. **'Atmo Systems:' A modular component that compensates for the multitude of atmospheric conditions encountered in the Origin System. **'Repeller Systems:' Anti-gravity system that allows massively heavy objects to be manipulated by a single user. *'New Archwing Mods' **'Ammo Chain:' +100% Ammo Maximum **'Arch-Gun Ace:' On Headshot Kill: 50% Fire/Charge Rate and 100% Reload Speed for 9 seconds **'Deadly Efficiency:' On Reload from Empty: 120% Damage for 9 seconds **'Resolute Focus:' 100% Chance to Resist Staggers/Knockdowns when Aiming. -50% Spread when Aiming. **'Marked Target:' 120% Status Chance when Aiming **'Sabot Rounds:' +60% Damage +3m Punch Through **'Critical Focus:' 60% Critical Chance and Critical Damage when Aiming **'Quick Reload:' +100% Reload Speed *'New Helminth Strain Mods' **'Strain Fever (Helminth):' Helminth Charger gains +30% Damage per Cyst. **'Strain Eruption (Helminth):' Maggots explode on death, dealing 4% of an enemy’s current Health as Corrosive Damage to any enemy within 8m. **'Strain Consume (Warframe):' Dead maggots within 5m are consumed, restoring 4% Missing Health. **'Strain Infection (Melee):' Melee Attacks gain +20% Critical Damage per Cyst. *Radiant Relics **As the danger outside grows, so does Little Duck’s Titles and Offerings: #Operative #Agent #Hand #Instrument #Shadow ;OPERATOR AMP PARTS: *'Cantic Prism:' A fine-cut pavilion married to a shutter-governor allows for a rapid-yet-economical fire. *'Lega Prism:' Loose an incendiary attack that damages over time. *'Klamora Prism:' Short-range, wide-angle energy release. *'Exard Scaffold:' Burst-fire grenade launcher. *'Dissic Scaffold:' Lob a powerful fragmentary explosive charge. *'Propa Scaffold:' Throws out explosives to be triggered by passing foes. *'Suo Brace:' Oversized capacitor. Increased ammunition, longer recharge time. *'Plaga Brace:' Smaller, more numerous, micro capacitors. Less ammunition, quicker recharge time. *'Certus Brace:' The arm piece incorporates several internal lenses, increasing the likelihood of Critical Hits. ;OPERATOR AMP ARCANES *'Virtuos Trojan:' ON HIT: Converts 25/50/75/100% Void Damage to Viral Damage. *'Virtuos Surge:' ON HIT: Converts 25/50/75/100% Void Damage to Electricity Damage. *'Virtuos Spike:' ON HIT: Converts 25/50/75/100% Void Damage to Puncture Damage. *'Virtuos Forge:' ON HIT: Converts 25/50/75/100% Void Damage to Heat Damage. ;OPERATOR ARCANES: *'Magus Overload:' ON VOID BLAST: Stun Robotic enemies for 3s, which then discharge Electricity Damage dealing 15/30/45/60% of their Max Health to anyone within 5/10/15/20m. *'Magus Glitch:' ON TRANSFERENCE STATIC: 25/50/75/100% chance to negate Transference Static. *'Magus Revert:' ON VOID DASH: Void Dash can be used again within 3s, costing no Energy and taking the Operator back to the location where they had started their Void Dash. Restores 10/20/30/40 Health. *'Magus Firewall:' ON VOID MODE: Generate Void Particles every 6/5/4/3s up to 6 particles, each granting 12.5% Damage Reduction for 10/20/30/40s. Taking damage consumes a particle. *'Magus Drive:' ON TRANSFERENCE IN: Increase K-Drive speed by 25/50/75/100% for 5/10/15/20s. *'Magus Lockdown:' ON VOID DASH: Drop a Tether Mine at destination that tethers up to 2/4/6/8 enemies within 3/6/9/12m. The Tether mine explodes dealing 15/30/45/60% of their Health as Puncture Damage after 4 secs. *'Magus Destruct:' ON VOID BLAST: Reduce enemy resistance to Puncture Damage by 12/25/37/50%. *'Magus Anomaly:' ON TRANSFERENCE IN: Enemies within 5/10/15/20m are pulled towards Warframe. *'Magus Melt:' ON VOID DASH: Increase Heat Damage in Operator Mode by 5/10/15/20% for 2.5/5/7.5/10 s, stacking up to 2/3/4/5x. *'Magus Accelerant:' ON VOID BLAST: Reduce enemy resistance to Heat Damage by 12/25/37/50%. *'Magus Repair:' ON VOID MODE: Heal Warframes within 5/10/15/20m by 2/5/7/10% Health/s. All Fortuna Part 2 Operator Arcanes, Operator Amp Parts/Amp Arcanes can be found via Little Duck’s Vox Solaris Offerings. ;NEW WARFRAME Baruuk - The Reluctant Warrior Beware the fury of the truly patient. Pushed beyond restraint, a reluctant master unleashes the storm within. ;PASSIVE: ;RESTRAINT Each projectile dodged, each enemy lulled or disarmed, erodes Baruuk’s restraint and fuels the storm within. As Baruuk’s restraint is diminished he becomes more resistant to damage. ;ELUDE Dodge all incoming projectiles, but only while not attacking. Edge closer to The Brink with each projectile dodge. Use again to deactivate this ability. ;LULL A calming wave slows enemies until they fall into a slumber. Enemies woken by damage will be confused and disoriented. Short-term amnesia means all waking enemies forget anything that happened before the lull. ;DESOLATE HANDS Summon a bevy of orbiting daggers to seek out enemy guns, destroying them with a small explosion. Combine with ELUDE to double the range. ;SERENE STORM With his Restraint eroded, Baruuk commands the Desert Wind to deliver powerful radial strikes with his fists and feet. Each moment commanding the storm restores his Restraint. Exalted Fist Weapon for Arsenal: ;DESERT WIND Baruuk channels the desert wind to turn his fists and feet into an exalted weapon. ;Baruuk can be earned via Little Duck's Vox Solaris Syndicate. ;NEW CONSERVATION ANIMALS! Three ancient animals have returned to the Vallis, and we need your help to save them. Purchase their new Echo-Lures from The Business, track them down and whisk them away — before the Corpus get to them first. ;Sawgaw This crimson-faced bird of prey circles and stalks the cliffs and fungal groves of Venus, searching for rodent prey. ;Horrasque This hideous creature is terrible to behold but will not attack unless provoked. When it does, its roar will shake the bowels of even the most steadfast tracker. ;Stover The Stover is a kind of proto-Kubrow that resurrected when Venus thawed. When grouped in a pack, Stovers are relentless opponents. ;New accompanying Floofs and Badges are also available from The Business! ;NEW TENNO REINFORCEMENTS! ;EXERGIS Feel the kick of this Corpus shotgun as it shatters a high-yield crystal into anyone and anything standing in your way. ;PLINX Cultivate a meaningful relationship with this deceptively simple battery-powered pistol. The Plinx rewards attention and investment from the wise. ;GALVACORD Shock and maim with this heavyweight retractable whip. Find these new Corpus weapon Blueprints in the Market or as part of the Vallis Domination Collection! ;FLOX SYANDANA A Corpus-inspired Syandana that responds to the wearer's well-being, unfolding in response to damage. As you endure the Flox unfolds. Find the Flox Syandana in the Market or as part of the Vallis Domination Collection. ;MOTHERWRENCH HAMMER SKIN Leave the Corpus in no doubt as to where your allegiance lies with this iconic Solaris utility item. Lift together, smack 'em down. Find the Motherwrench Hammer Skin in the Market! ;OPERATOR HAIRSTYLES 18 new Operator hairstyles can be purchased from the Operator Appearance Arsenal! These new Hairstyles come with new hair physics and up to 3 blending options to achieve that flawless Tenno ombre effect. ;NIDUS MYXINI HELMET Evolutions’ nightmare. Open wide with this alternate helm for Nidus. ;TITANIA MAB HELMET Muse. Mother. Queen. Rally your court with this alternate helm for Titania. ;BARUUK MEROE HELMET An alternative helmet for Baruuk. Find all the Alternate Helmets in the Market or in the Alert rotation. ;AKRABU SYANDANA This Syandana of corded-knots wrapped in linen is used by Baruuk for meditation and contemplation. Find the Akrabu Syandana in the Market or as part of the Baruuk Collection. ;COBRA & CRANE A shield for restraint. A sword for retribution. The crane and the cobra, Baruuk’s signature melee weapons. Find the Cobra & Crane Blueprint in the Market or Baruuk Collection! ;SLOUGHI KUBROW ARMOR Kubrow armor for Baruuk’s loyal beast. Find the Sloughi Kubrow Armor in the Market or the Kubrow Attachment Arsenal! ;BARUUK MANDALA Bestow the serenity of Baruuk’s meditative energy mandala upon your orbiter. Find the Baruuk Mandala as part of the Baruuk Collection in the Market! ;VENTKID OPERATOR OUTFITS (Can be obtained from the Market, Operator Appearance Arsenal, or from Roky’s Offerings) Get true glinty with new Ventkid inspired Operator outfits! Choose from Kubrodon and Vent Pobber styles. ;NEW K-DRIVE MODS (Can be obtained from the Ventkids) Cold Arrival: Dismounting deals X Cold Damage to enemies within Xm. Mad Stack: +X% velocity when falling. Quick Escape: Gain invulnerability for Xs mounting a K-Drive, but will expire early upon dismounting. Perfect Balance: +X% Chance to resist falls. Pop Top: -X% Jump Charge Time. Poppin’ Vert: +X% K-Drive Double Jump Height ;‘ATMOSPHERE’ ARCH-GUN WEAPONS It’s time we equipped some serious floor firepower! All Arch-Guns can be used on the ground - or as we like to call it ‘Atmosphere’ - with the use of a ‘Gravimag’. Gravimag is obtained from Clan Research, or as a one-time reward from the Orb Heist Phase 3 Bounty, and can be installed on any Arch-Gun (with an Orokin Catalyst installed) via the Upgrade Arsenal - similar to installing a Catalyst. Comparable to the Archwing and K-Drive Launchers, a respective Gear item known as the Archweapon Deployer is required to activate your Atmosphere Arch-Gun. The Archweapon Deployer can be obtained by completing the Orb Heist Phase 3 Bounty. ;Atmosphere Arch-Gun General Changes: *Atmosphere Arch-Guns consume Ammo as opposed to unlimited Ammo/Battery in Archwing. Specifically new Heavy Ammo Drops which can be found from Corpus enemies in Orb Heist missions. Heavy Ammo Drops also reset the 10 minute cool-down when picked up, or replenish Ammo if needed. *Atmosphere Arch-Gun can be summoned in normal missions with the Archweapon Deployer, but once Ammo has been depleted there is a 10 minute cool-down until you can summon again. The intent here is to allow you moments of beefy damage output, and not become just another Primary/Secondary weapon. ;All stat changes are for Atmosphere Arch-Gun mode, Mastery Rank changes are global: ;Imperator Changes: *Damage increased from 40 to 50. *Critical Chance increased from 10% to 24%. *Status Chance increased from 5% to 12%. *Magazine size decreased from 250 to 200. *Ammo Capacity set at 400. *Reload speed set at 2 seconds. ;Corvas Changes: *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 1. *Damage increased from 35 to 40 *Critical Chance increased from 15% to 40%. *Critical Damage increased from 2x to 2.6x. *Status Chance increased from 10% to 14%. *Ammo Capacity set at 50. *Damage fall off reduced from 100-350 to 60-120. *Reload speed set at 2 seconds. ;Dual Decurion Changes: *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 1. *Damage increased from 60 to 110. *Critical Chance increased from 25% to 28%. *Critical damage increased from 2x to 2.2x. *Status Chance increased from 10% to 14%. *Ammo Capacity set at 256. *Reload speed set at 1.4 seconds. ;Fluctus Changes: *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 2. *Damage increased from 200 to 250. *Critical Chance increased from 15% to 22%. *Status Chance increased from 10% to 16%. *Ammo Capacity set at 80. *Reload speed set at 2 seconds. *Projectile width decreased from 30m to 10m. ;Phaedra Changes: *Mastery Rank from 0 to 3. *Damage increased from 45 to 56. *Critical Chance increased from 10% to 14%. *Status Chance increased from 25% to 30%. *Magazine size decreased from 250 to 240. *Ammo Capacity set at 480. *Reload speed set at 2 seconds. ;Cyngas Changes: *Damage reduced from 200 to 120. *Critical Chance increased from 5% to 20%. *Critical Damage increased from 2x to 2.2x. *Ammo Capacity set at 240. *Reload speed set at 1.2 seconds. ;Grattler Changes: *Mastery Rank from 0 to 4. *Damage increased from 275 to 310. *Magazine size decreased from 60 to 30. *Ammo Capacity set at 90. *Reload speed set at 2 seconds. ;Velocitus Changes: *Mastery Rank from 0 to 4. *Damage reduced from 1800 to 1200. *Critical Chance increased from 25% to 30%. *Magazine size decreased from 100 to 10. *Ammo Capacity set at 30. *Reload speed set at 2 seconds. ;Imperator Vandal Changes: *Mastery Rank from 0 to 5. *Damage increased from 40 to 50. *Critical Chance increased from 10% to 28%. *Critical damage increased from 2x to 2.4x. *Status Chance increased from 5% to 12%. *Ammo Capacity set at 600. *Reload speed set at 2 seconds. *Changed Fire Rate from 16.67 base ramping up from 13.33 to 25 Fire Rate over 30 rounds to: 25 base rate ramping up from 13.33 over 30 rounds. Functionally exactly the same as before just the max Fire Rate is now shown in the Arsenal. ;NEW ORB VALLIS MUSIC! A new combat track titled ‘Coldwave’ and an ambient track titled ‘Fluid Mechanics’ can be heard out in Orb Vallis. *New Fortuna Somachord Fragments can also be discovered out in Orb Vallis to bring that chilly vibe into your Orbiter: **Klokkit **Null Unit **We All Lift Together **Cold Tundra **Vapor Trails **Coldwave |additions = *The residents of Fortuna may have opened up to you, but there is more story to be told. Venture though the Orb Vallis for Venus Lore Fragments (shaped similarly to Debt Tokens) to piece together the narratives of Eudico, The Business, Smokefinger, Legs, Rude Zuud, Little Duck, and Ticker. *A new Baruuk UI Theme and Stalker UI Theme are now purchasable under Options > Interface > UI Customization. *In an effort to make Warframe more accessible, non-analog inputs from different devices can now be used together and will be treated the same as when several non-analog inputs from the same device are pressed. *The Business now offers a Corpus Boot Trophy to really pump up your Orbiter aesthetic. *New Captura Scenes: **FORTUNA SCENE (available from Smokefinger’s Offerings in Fortuna) **CETUS SCENE (available from Old Man Suumbaat’s Offerings in Cetus) *Syndicate Wall Stencils for your Personal Quarters have been added to each respective Syndicate! *Added the Loc-Pin item to Clan Research! This new Gear item will let you add your own permanent markers to the map in Plains of Eidolon and the Orb Vallis. *Added a "Bonus" reward sound for Vallis/Cetus Bounties and added "Bounty Stage Complete" sound. ;Nyx & Titania Changes: For a complete deep dive into intent - check out our original workshop: :https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1038462-nyx-titania-dev-workshop/ ;Nyx Changes: Nyx is the master of psychic manipulation - her abilities are now capable of Debuffing, CC'ing or dealing damage directly through means of psychic energy and manipulation! Nyx's abilities have received an audio refresh - new sounds have been added to her powers! ;Passive: *Nyx's Passive now causes enemies to miss her more often. *Nyx's last Passive was to randomly disarm enemies when hit by powers. Since her revisited kit depends on enemies effectively hitting each other, we changed the passive to make Nyx simply harder to hit. ;Mind Control: *Mind Control has a 4﻿ second wind up at the start where incoming damage will cause the target's damage output to increase. The stronger your weaponry, the deadlier the output of your victim! **Reminder: All damage inflicted to the target will apply once Nyx deactivates Mind Control, or when the Duration runs out. Better 'follow Nyx and attack enemies' AI pass. *Mind Control can now be cast while moving, and no longer halts Nyx in her tracks! *The cast time for Mind Control has been decreased, so you can better u﻿se the 4-second window to ‘power up’ your new﻿ minion! *Nyx’s passive ability to make enemies miss will be deactivated when she is using Absorb, meaning no shot will be wasted! ;Psychic Bolts: *No longer deals any damage and will temporarily disable Armor & Shield, slow down Infested units, and disable Ancients' Auras. Psychic Bolts can be cast once on up to 6 targets. Kill these targets before you can cast again, OR hold '2' to reset targets and cast again! ;Absorb: *Absorb damage type is now based on the damage types it absorbs. ;Titania Changes: *Baseline Energy Capacity increased to hit 225 at Max Rank. ;Tribute: *The Energy cost for Tribute has been decreased from 50 to 25. *Simply getting 1 type of Tribute will be enough to have its maximum power. You can continue to acquire Tributes to refresh the Duration, but you no longer need to build them up. *As for the 4 Tribute types: **'Dust' - keep as-is:it reduces enemy accuracy by 50%! **'Thorns' - increase to 50% of damage reflected back to the attacker! **'Entangle' - keep as-is: one Entangle Tribute slows an enemy by 25%! **'Fullmoon' - the 75% damage buff now applies to ALL (Sentinels, Moas, Companions) + Razorwing Butterflies ;Lantern: *Lantern can be cast up to 4 times at once (new targets replace old). Targets will gradually float back to their starting positions. You will be able to 'explode' all targets by holding the Lantern cast. ;Razorwing: *Razorwing has a 'Vacuum' built in! ;Venus Osprey Changes: *Venus Shield Ospreys the spawn Nullifier bubbles only spawn if the Orb Vallis Alert level is 3+ and if the enemy level is 20+. *Level 2+ Alert level will spawn Shield Ospreys that don’t spawn Nullifier bubbles. *A max of 2 Nullifier bubbles can be created per Drone. *Total active Nullifier bubbles (from all Drones) in the area will not exceed 4 - 10 bubbles (scaling with player count). ;WEAPON CHANGES: ;Tonkor Changes: *Changed from 'fire on release' to 'fire on press' and removed grenade arc visual. *Projectile now explodes on impact after traveling past 6m. If it impacts before 6m it is destroyed without exploding. *Updated explosion effect and matched radius to damage (6m). *Fire Rate increased from 2 to 3.17. *Radial damage increased from 325 to 650. *Clip size reduced from 2 to 1. *Ammo capacity reduced from 40 to 30. *50% damage fall off added. *'**MISSED:' Tonkor Reload Speed increased from 2 seconds to 1.7 seconds ;Staticor Changes: *Quick fire area-of-effect returned to 2m as intended. *Charged fire projectile speed increased. *Mag size increased from 45 to 48. *Ammo capacity increased from 270 to 288. *Clip size no longer affects charge time and is now set at 1 sec. *Charged fire now deals self damage. *Reduced the shockwave distortion FX. ;Simulor series Changes: *Changed from semi auto to automatic. *Added a small amount of recoil for feedback when firing. now has proper accuracy stats so mods will effect it *Firestorm and Terminal Velocity Mods can now be equipped. *Reduced Aim Zoom from 2.23 to 1.6x. *Damage-over-Time damage is now affected by +damage mods *Updated the overall FX. ;Simulor *Fire Rate increased from 2 to 3. *Ammo capacity increased from 60 to 72. *Clip size decreased from 10 to 8. ;Synoid Simulor *Fire Rate increased from 2.67 to 3.33. *Ammo capacity increased from 75 to 96. *Clip size increased from 15 to 16. *Critical Chance increased from 5% to 14%. ;Ocucor Changes: *Increased lock on angle of sticky beams from 15-30 to 40-60 (first number is angle it can obtain a lock, second number is when beam will lose it’s lock). *Increased Mag size from 40 to 60. *Increased Ammo capacity from 200 to 300. ;Battacor Changes: *Reduced the delay until you can use primary fire after using it's secondary fire. ;AkVasto Prime Changes: *Reduced aimed recoil. ;Kitgun Changes: *Increased the recharge rate of Pax Charge when used with all Chambers apart from Catchmoon. *Pax Soar now also reduces the effect of gravity when firing a Kitgun. *Pax Bolt chance to activate increased from 50% to 100% at max rank. *Splat Loader reload speed increased from 1.9 to 1.7 secs when used with Gaze Chamber. *Killstream Loader status chance increased from 11 to 13% when used with Catchmoon Chamber. *Tombfinger Chamber area-of-effect damage origin now matches point of impact instead of behind it. ;Controller Changes & Fixes: We increased controller responsiveness in a number of ways: One major issue address is the fixing of an issue where almost 50% controller input was required before a hip-fire camera manipulation could be executed. We’ve decreased coded deadzones to allow for more refined, precise aiming and removed the inherited velocity when shifting directions. Players should now notice an immediate falloff in camera movement once input is no longer applied to the control sticks. Additionally, we have added a number of mathematical improvements regarding the ramp and acceleration curves used to interpolate control stick input. This should make the camera manipulations feel much smoother and allow for a closer approximation of circular movement, compared to the very ‘square’ like motions we had previously. We’ve also increased the amount of vertical movement seen when manipulating the control stick to reduce the amount of asymmetry between it and horizontal movement. There is still a bias towards the horizontal plane, but moving the camera up/down should not feel so drastically different when now compared to left/right movement. *Fixed Void Mode being toggled/stuck on sometimes due to interaction with the Power Menu on controllers. ;Conservation Additions, Changes & Fixes: *Animal Pheromone Synthesizer items have been added to The Business’ Offerings! When deployed before using an Echo-Lure, these increase the chance of attracting a Rare variant of the respective animal. *Increased range of Tranq Rifle pulsing sound from 100m to 180m. *Fixed the UI breaking and Echo-Lure/Tranq/Mining Lasers not functioning after dismounting a K-Drive. *Fixed having no weapon when getting downed while the Echo-Lure or Tranq is equipped. *Fixed Tranqing an animal during its despawn animation would cause instant disappearance. *Fixed Echo-Lure’s not changing pitch for Clients. *Fixed a case of the Echo-Lure UI indicator not matching true pitch of the animal call. *Fixed Conservation UI (and other custom scopes) being disabled when dismounting a K-Drive. *Fixed potential cases of the Conservation start point or the call point spawning too far into the edge of the map, making it unreachable. *Fixed inability to use Warframe abilities after mounting a K-Drive with a Fishing Spear equipped. *Fixed rare case of Orb Vallis Servofish repeatable getting stuck in a specific spot. *Fixed Servofish frequently being worth 0.0 points. ;Dojo UI Changes: *The initial Trading Post screen and Research screen in the Dojo have been reworked to not only be more functional and aesthetically pleasing, but also to match your chosen UI Theme! *Research in progress now displays contribution progress in the right panel and incomplete material contributions will appear faded. *Hovering over non-Credit Research requirement materials now shows the item info as well as the amount owned. |changes = *K-Drive Races now require and reward Standing! Boon has adapted the high risk high reward lifestyle - glinty!! **''The amount of Standing required is based on the number of gates * 5 (10 gates * 5 = 50 Standing requirement) regardless win or lose the race.'' **''The amount of Standing rewarded is based on the number of gates * 50 (10 gates * 50 = 500 Standing) if you successful complete the race.'' **''High value tricks will reward you more Standing.'' *The Oxylus ‘Scan Lifeform’ Mod has been changed to ‘Scan Aquatic Lifeforms’. It now reveals the location of hotspots within Xm and applies Luminous Dye to fish within Xm. *Blueprints for Warframes obtained from quests can no longer be sold for Credits. *Operators can now use Ciphers when hacking panels! *Reduced the overall brightness of the Simulacrum. *All keyboard inputs cancel Emotes now, instead of having to re-enter the Emote Gear wheel and re-select the Emote. *The Emote Gear wheel now shows Emotes as available to use when you're playing an Emote (they were previously faded out as though unusable, even though you could still click them to play another/cancel current emote). *Arch-Gun Mod changes: **'Automatic Trigger:' 45% to 60% Fire Rate **'Dual Rounds:' 30% to 60% Multishot **'Rubedo Lined Barrel:' 60% to 100% Damage **'Parallax Scope:' 80% to 100% Critical Chance **'Hollowed Bullets:' 60% to 80% Critical Damage *Arcane Arachne changed to: On Wall Latch for 2 seconds: 100% Weapon Damage for 20 seconds. *Calculated Redirection, Enhanced Vitality and Metal Fiber are now Companion Mods, but are incompatible with Kubrow-Link Mods. *Mining success FX now reflects the colour of your chosen UI Theme! *Slightly increased the size of the visual FX of Nightwatch Napalm at the lowest rank. *Replaced old Corpus lockers of various types with shiny new and improved Corpus lockers on numerous tilesets. *Improvements towards MOA Companion jogging animations. *Improved the Kohm spark FX. *Operator Hoods will appear open when previewing facial accessories to allow proper viewing of the face! *Venus Dropships are now affected by Corrosive Projection, Magnetic, Heat, and Electricity Status Effects. *Dropships now loop through and check for the landing zone closest to the chosen encounter location. This should reduce situations where Dropships could pick a very far away point from the encounter area. *Optimized out some hitches during gameplay. *Optimized the occasional dropped frame during loading screens or when navigating the UI. *The Flashlight brightness will now be ducked when using a Scanner. *Updated description of Puncture Mods that converts damage to read consistently as the Slash and Impact ones. (ie. X% of Damage converted into Puncture) *Updated MOA Companion disarm animations to appear less humanoid. *Updated Nova’s Wormhole ability name to read as ‘Worm Hole’. *Reverted ‘classic control’ support for Garuda’s Dread Mirror and Seeking Talons due to input discrepancy that led to many casting issues. *Improved the animation of Harrow’s Thurible while running. *Reduced the required amount of enemy deaths for the Submersible Archwing Exterminate Sortie mission. *Renamed the Archwing Mod category to ‘Vehicles’. Both Archwing and K-Drive Mods can be found here now. *A successful K-Drive grind grab is now called a ‘Knuckle Duster’. |fixes = *Fixed inability to lift lockdown state and progress in the Grineer Sealab Spy tileset. *Fixed cases of Host Migrations causing the Lua puzzle room rewards to duplicate. *Fixed Host migration resetting the Credit Count in Orb Vallis Assassinate Bounty stages. *Fixed MOA Companions and K-Drives only giving 3000 Mastery as opposed to the correct 6000 Mastery. The missing Mastery will be retroactively added on login. *Fixed Public matchmaking Bounty UI linegring on screen when entering the Orb Vallis. *Fixed non-functional play arrow in mission voting UI when joining a squad with a Bounty already selected. *Fixed no cases spawning during a "Resource Capture" phase of an Orb Vallis Bounty. *Fixed loading into Orb Valis directly from Navigation as a Client resulting in bad performance for the first 20 seconds. *Fixed being able to K-Drive grind on flat-ground (and generally improved grind detection). *Fixed Toroids and Cetus Wisps disappearing over-time if enough other pickups drop. *Fixed getting Transferred back to Operator if your Warframes reaches 2HP, regardless of being invulnerable (Quick Thinking). *Fixed Cautious Shot applying to secondaries even though it's equipped on primaries. *Fixed Corpus Snipers not deploying Ratel spawners. *Fixed The Sergeant and Tia Mayn's cloaking abilities not turning them invisible after first use. In the case of The Sergeant, this would result in him humorously running away after throwing down a smoke bomb while completely visible. *Fixed Arctic Eximus’ globe becoming unbreakable if affected by both Limbo’s Stasis and Cataclysm until Stasis is removed/expires. *Fixed poor camera rotation when spectating in Wyrmius. *Fixed ability to install Warframe Mods on a Companion. *Fixed Hydroid/Hydroid Prime’s Undertow appearing invisible. *Fixed Nezha’s Firewalker missing its fiery FX. *Fixed awkward animations playing when certain Arcanes triggered while reloading your weapon. *Fixed the Terra Embattor MOA mines not working on Clients and now get destroyed when triggered. *Fixed disarmed enemies not counting towards kill count in "Kill Enemy Type" Exterminate Bounty stages. *Fixed Orb Vallis ‘Drone Defense’ stage enemies sometimes not attacking and also spawning too far away to count towards the objective. *Fixed Infinite use items still displaying as usable in the Gear Spiral after they have been removed from your Inventory. They still occupy a slot, but the icon is darkened and the count now displays 0 instead of infinite. *Fixed Itzal's Blink ability sometimes teleporting you backwards in Archwing Submersible missions. *Fixed the Miter Augment Neutralizing Justice not working on Nullifier Bubbles in Orb Vallis. *Fixed Mecha Mods sometimes killing players by a radial Electricity Status Effect. *Fixed the Tek Assault VF lingering for Clients if the Host is using the Operator at the moment it is cast. *Fixed Zephyr’s Tornadoes not applying Critical damage from Clients. *Fixed an issue with the projectiles travel distance that was affecting weapons like the Tonkor that require its bullet to travel a certain distance before they become "armed". *Fixed cases of Companions becoming trapped in the first mission of the Glast Gambit quest. *Fixed Legs’ portrait not displaying in his Transmissions. *Fixed being prompted to purchase more Sentinel Slots if you only have 1 empty when crafting a new MOA Companion at Legs. *Fixes towards enemies getting stuck in crates on the Grineer Earth Defense tileset. *Fixed Coildrives being stopped by Gara’s Mass Vitrify. They will now punch a hole through the glass and drive through. *Fixed enemy Coildrives doing ramming damage to the ambushed Coildrive. *Fixed triggering the ‘Stealth Kill Affinity Bonus’ when destroying parked Coildrives in Orb Vallis. *Fixed an inescapable possessed K-Drive when activating it while ‘checking the bodies’ during an Orb Vallis Bounty ‘Recovery’ phase. *Fixed Clients unable to see laser captivity wall in the ‘Rescue the Hostages’ phase of the ‘Courier Ambush’ Orb Vallis Bounty. *Fixed inability to scan the hanging Gorgaricus Sac. *Fixed the Bloodshed Sigil not appearing correctly when viewing it’s diorama via Chat link. *Fixed Extraction Marker not showing up for players outside of the Orb Vallis Elevator. *Fixed Kuakas appearing distorted when casting Itzal’s Cosmic Crush on it. *Fixed cases where Itzal’s Blink can easily break through Plains/Vallis boundaries. *Fixed cases of enemies becoming stuck while traversing the Grineer Earth tileset. *Fixes cases of enemies becoming stuck while traversing the Corpus Outpost tileset. *Fixed an incorrectly labeled locked door in the Grineer Shipyard tileset. *Fixed unreachable Crates due to water volumes in the Grineer Sealab tileset. *Fixed some doors in Orb Vallis shoving you underground if they happened to close on you. *Fixed Quill Onkko’s helmet clipping through his head. *Fixed Valkyr’s Kara Helmet appearing stretched/deformed when flying in Archwing. *More fixes towards incorrect Kubrow textures. *Fixed missing Ivara Artemis Bow impact FX. *Fixed incorrect default﻿ Energy color on Zephyr Pri﻿me’s tail feathers as reporte﻿d her﻿e﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿: :https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1028847-zephyr-primes-tailfeathers-have-wrong-energy-colour/ *Fixed incorrect Arsenal stats when comparing 2 MOA Companions. *Fixed hearing MOA Companion footsteps in the Orbiter regardless of it being in view as reported here: :https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1031168-moa-footstep-sound-in-orbiter/ *Fixed the Mining result display appearing desaturated. *Fixed missing name/quantity in Mining result display if the player has item labels turned off. *Fixed inability to rotate a Companion on the Stasis screen. *Fixed Decorations not rotating properly when using snapping options. *Fixed Ticker’s feet having a popping animation. *Fixed the camera not following the MOA Companion’s idle animation in the Arsenal. *Fixed permanent looping sound when choosing Daily Tribute reward. *Fixed the Sanctuary Onslaught intro music looping. *Fixed appearing to pick up Credits while K-Driving but no Credits actually being obtained. *Fixed the Orb Vallis terrain sounds sometimes abruptly panning from front to back (in Surround) while K-Driving. *Fixed sometimes not hearing the K-Drive mounting sound. *Fixed Gorgaricus Spore, Mytocardia Spore, Tepa Nodule, Thermal Sludge Containers missing Codex entries. *Fixed wrong Faction listed in the Codex for the Arbitration Shield Drone. *Fixed Clients accepting Orbiter invite in high-lag countdown can miss mission load. *Fixed a potential script error related to Corpus Terraformer attacks. *Fixed a Chat softlock when creating a Chat link with a selection tag (e.g. Mod, song). *Fixed Trinity missing her head in the Melee 2.0 Training Codex diorama. *Fixed Grain slider not working in Captura. *Fixed incorrect Lotus transmission after downing the Capture target. *Fixed a script error when casting Mesa’s Shooting Gallery ability. *Fixed a script error when sending a Gift. |conclave = *Removed ‘-50% Magazine Capacity’ from the Precision Munitions Mod in Conclave. }} ;Garuda Changes: ;Dread Mirr﻿or *Added an 8 met﻿er area-of-effect stagger when reaching a target with Dread Mirror (not affected by Mods). *Added a small noise movement to the Dread Mirror shield. *Increased enemy insta-kill threshold from 35% to 40% (i.e. enemy is insta-killed if it’s below 40% of Health). *Charging Dread Mirror projectile while in the air will let you hover for a few seconds. *Dread Mirror animations play faster with Natural Talent equipped. ;Blood Altar *Added an 8 meter area-of-effect stagger when impaling an enemy with Blood Altar (not affected by Mods). *Increased Blood Altar heal radius from 6 meters to 8 meters. *Blood Altar animations play faster with Natural Talent equipped. ;Seeking Talons ﻿ *Reduced total Seeking Talons charge time by 33%. *Seeking Talons charge now starts faster and slows down as it expands. *Increased minimum Seeking Talons charge size from 15 degrees to 25 degrees. *Reduced maximum S﻿eeking Talons charge size from 120 degrees to 95 degrees. *Charging Seeking Talons while in the air will let you hover for a few seconds. *Charging Seeking Talons now makes a sound cue when fully charged. |changes = *Numerous performance optimizations across the entire game! The previous K-Drive performance improvements have also been re-integrated in a more stable state. We’ve touched upon shaders, particle system, weather, and more! *Servofish parts now display which Servofish they can be Dismantled from! *Increased the Vega Toroid drop rate to bring inline with other Toroids. Orb Vallis Excavation missions now spawn Excavators that will equally match player count, with the exception of a full squad of 4 players where only 3 Excavators will spawn. *Improved Bounty boards to gracefully refresh and have next set of Bounties all lined up and ready to go without having awkward downtime of "no bounties available, please check again uhh sometime". *Chat will now autocomplete when attempting to link a Zaw, MOA Companion, K-Drive, and Kitgun. *Updated the Chroma Morkai Skin to appear more leather-like at the creators request. *Updated the Ferita Rapier Skin to allow separate tinting of the blade at the creators request. *Made a micro optimization for modern operating systems by deleting code that would generally only help on Windows XP in rare cases. *Made some micro optimizations to checking for offscreen-objects. *Optimized Titania’s Razorwing ability sound. *Optimized out small frame-time spikes that would occur periodically during gameplay. *Tweaks to improve interpretation of the Corpus hack panel states in Orb Vallis. *Improved the pacing of random enemy encounters and Dropship reinforcements in Orb Vallis. ;Conservation Changes & Fixes: *The Conservation gear when tracking animals now functions similar to the Fishing gear, where tapping the bound key will auto-equip the respective item, instead of having to hold the key and re-select the item. *Fixed continued issues with hunting footsteps not being visible. This includes a key issue with AMD graphics cards as well as general visibility. *Echo-Lures no longer need to be equipped in your Gear Spiral, they are auto-equipped in the Conservation gear when a Tranq is equipped. *Increased the fire rate of the Tranq Rifle so that it enters the reload state faster. *Fixed animals sometimes spawning in range and instantly running away. *Fixed animals vanishing too quickly instead of being ‘taken away’ after being captured in Orb Vallis. *Fixed not seeing the correct UI text when the Conservation gear is active when using a controller with the default ‘classic controls’. *Fixed the controller binding to switch between options in the Conservation gear not functioning. *We now show the 'Infinity' symbol for Conservation gear, indicating the fact that it is not consumed on use. *Fixed various poop decals not being correctly hooked up. |fixes = *Fixed a bug where you'd impact so hard with your Archwing in the Plains/Vallis that the game would crash as well. The world is not ready for this hyper-realistic 4D flight simulator. *Fixed Chilling Reload, Streamlined Form, and Drifting Contact missing from Alerts. *Fixed an issue with the 'Grindy' K-drive trick gathering point when not actually grinding. *Fixed an issue with Scanners not animating when scanning a target. *Fixed an ancient issue where high-level bridges could become uncrossable for pets. *Fixed Resources obtained while K-Driving not actually saving to Inventories. *Fixed Warframes with Channeling abilities being permanently nullified by Scrambus or Comba enemies when hit by their projection Aura while in Operator mode. *Fixed inability to Capture a Corpus Base Camp in Orb Vallis due to the Defend timer never ending or the Eximus unit not respawning if the Bounty was previously abandoned. *Fixed Pax Seeker activating on Warframe Exalted Ability Weapons (i.e. Titania Razorwing, Mesa Regulators). *Fixed Pax Seeker projectiles and Phantasma’s Alt Fire ignoring Nullifier bubbles. *Fixed Orb Vallis Recovery Bounty objective timer not resetting if multiple Recovery Bounties are completed in one session. *Fixed the Ambush Coildrive being invincible if the player previously abandoned a Coildrive Defense without hacking it. *Fixed a non-functional Garuda Blood Altar being left behind if used on a detonating Volatile Runner. *Fixed areas where Loki could Switch Teleport out of Orb Vallis. *Fixed Mining in Orb Vallis counting towards the ‘Plains Prospector’ Challenge. *Fixed the Chroma Morkai Skin not using the correct colour channel on his tail. *Fixed K-Drive custom names not displaying in the End of Mission screen. *Fixed custom MOA Companion names not appearing in mission for Clients. *Fixed a script error when attempting to Chat link a Kitgun with a custom name. *Fixed knee slide, fall whoosh and foliage velocity sound not being stopped in some cases. *Fixed the Akvasto Prime playing the wrong sound. *Fixed duplicate K-Drive objective marker appearing when replaying the Vox Solaris quest. *Fixed an invisible container mesh near Thursby’s spot during Vox Solaris quest. *Fixed Affinity numbers from enemies not killed by the player not being clamped to the screen and appearing in incorrect places if they died behind the player. *Fixes towards Dropship enemies floating in mid-air. *Potential fix for script error causing the MOA Companion Anti-Grav Mine Precept to send enemies too high into the sky. *Fixed a script error when switching from Mouse/Keyboard to controller when attempting to purchase an item. *Fixed a script error when viewing a Bounty board with no active Bounties available. *Fixed a script error when casting Garuda’s Dread Mirror. *Fixed an issue with Nekros's Irkalla Binds not being attached when in Archwing mode. *Fixed an issue where using the Assimilate Ability Augment on Nyx will deactivate toggle sprint, and force the player to toggle again. *Fixed an issue that allowed the Kyta Arachnoid to be targeted by abilities when Overshields were active. *Fixed an issue with lockdown alarm lights not shutting off after the Stalker leaves. *Fixed various crashes. *Fixed Orb Vallis map overlapping with Enrichment Labs map. |conclave = *Fixed script error when selecting Khora in the Conclave Arsenal. }} ;OPERATOR COSMETICS Garasu Oculus by ixe and lukinu_u Incognito Oculus by prosetisen Lumis Earpiece by lukinu_u Zenoriu Mask by led2012 and daemonstar Zenoriu Oculus by led2012 and daemonstar Zenoriu Earpiece by led2012 and daemonstar ;WARFRAME SKINS Chroma Morkai Skin by lukinu_u Equinox Divisa Skin by HitsuSan Equinox Megaera Skin by Vulbjorn, the graphical walrus Gara Zamariu Skin by led2012 and daemonstar Limbo Graxx Skin by Faven Nyx Ascophillia Skin by Erneix Titania Lympharis Skin by lukinu_u Zephyr Graxx Skin by Faven ;SYANDANAS Styx Syandana by malayu, Scharkie, and Jadie Tenui Syandana by led2012 and Justified114 ;HELMETS Loki Lupu Helmet by Lubox Nekros Charon Helmet by malayu and Scharkie ;WEAPON SKINS Dagger Crubbak Skin by Lubox and Scharkie Rapier Ferita Skin by HitsuSan and Reil Tonfa Hades Skin by malayu, Scharkie, and Jadie Greatsword Ion Skin by Yatus and IgnusDei Greatsword Karv’r Skin by Faven and Scharkie Rapier Ni'Duhl Skin by Faven Opticor Mithra Skin by lukinu_u Sword Tengushen Skin by BeastBuster |changes = *Changed the Pax Seeker Arcane projectile from 100% Impact Damage to 50% Puncture/ 50% Slash. This also fixes the Pax Seeker's projectile taking Damage Mods into account twice. *Increased the frequency at which your MOA Companion will use the Whiplash Mine and Anti-Grav Grenade Precepts. *Improved ability to pick up Data Keys that are in motion (i.e. rolling down a hill) in Orb Vallis Recovery Bounty stages. *Improved the Orb Vallis cold/shiver Pet animations. *Updated the Mecha Mod descriptions to include that to achieve the ‘Marked Enemies’ mechanic you must have a Kubrow equipped. *Improvements towards AI spawn flow in the Corpus Ice Planet tileset. |fixes = *Fixed Pherliac Pods Components not dropping after killing the Juggernaut. *Fixed Plains Bounties not allowing Cave stages to start if a player is too close, resulting in Bounty failure. *Fixed the Mecha Overdrive Mod not affecting Status Chance in the Arsenal UI stats for Kubrows. *Fixed the Kreska not giving any Clan Affinity after being Researched in the Dojo. This Affinity will magically appear after successfully Researching another item. *Fixed Terra Provisors being able to damage you through Garuda’s Dread Mirror. *Fixed the Bounty board reward screen displaying incorrect quantities of certain rewards. *Fixed a game hitch when loading into a Relay/Town as Garuda. *Fixed the Kubrow Dual Stat Mods (Flame Gland, Shock Collar, Frost Jaw and Venom Teeth) not appearing in the Codex nor Chat linkable. *Fixed Clients not receiving credit towards the Vallis Spelunker Challenge. *Fixed Excavation Power Cell icons displaying outside of the minimap bounds in Orb Vallis. *Fixed invisible ‘steam puzzle’ in The War Within quest. *Fixed missing FX when redeeming items (Gems, Toroids, etc) for Standing. *Fixed the Vox Solaris quest prompt briefly appearing after talking to Eudico. *Fixed Eudico’s VO resetting in the Vox Solaris quest after choosing ‘I need a moment’. *Fixed doubling sounds when selecting a mission. *Fixed a script error when casting Nidus’ Larva ability.﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿ *Fixed a script error when casting Excalibur’s Radial blind ability. *Fixed a script error when using an Operator ability. }} ;The Business- Fishing & Conservation Meet 'The Bu﻿siness', also known as 'Biz'. This Fortuna vendor is your gateway to two activities out on the Orb Vallis: EMP Spearfishing & Conservation! ;EMP Spearfishing! A new take on the Plains of Eidolon Fishing Mechanic! The best way to catch the robotic 'Servofish' in The Orb Vallis is with The Business' offering of PULSE SPEARS - tools used to disable mechanical fish! This new type of fishing spear maintains the high quality of every Servofish you catch. The Business offers 2 variants of Pulse Spears: ;SHOCKPROD Built to recover Servofish without damage. Delivers a disabling electromagnetic pulse after a successful hit, if timed correctly ;STUNNA Successful electromagnetic pulses radiate outward also disabling any nearby servofish Equip this in your Gear Spiral to begin your journey of catching Servofish in the Coolant! The fishing mechanic here is different - not only is aiming precision necessary, but also timing your Pulse detonation! Click within the red bar to succeed! :https://thumbs.gfycat.com/ImaginaryAmusingAfricanparadiseflycatcher-mobile.mp4 Your Ostron Spears will still work in The Orb Vallis, but the fish will be damaged. The key is to catch undamaged fish with the specialized Pulse Spears. There are 13 species of Servofish to be discovered in the various Coolant areas of the Orb Vallis. Some require Baits - be sure to read descriptions to find your very own: *Eye-Eye *Scrubbers *Echowinders *Mirewinders *Longwinders *Sapcaddy *Brickie *Tink *Kriller *Recaster *Charamote *Tromyzon *Synathid ;Baits Baits are used to attract certain species of Servofish. Acquire them with Solaris United Standing and read about their uses in the descriptions! ;Conservation / Track and Tranq: The Business is equipped with new gear that will allow you to aid in the desperate Conservation effort of The Orb Vallis' wildlife. Two key pieces of gear are required for Conservation: Tranq Rifle & Echo Lures Your standard issue Tranq Rifle can be acquired with Solaris United Standing and equipped in your Gear Wheel. It is used for all Conservation efforts. Each species has its own Echo Lure which can also be acquired with Solaris United Standing and equipped in your Gear Wheel. You'll have to progress through the Solaris United Syndicate to acquire some Lures! Pobbers Echo-Lure: Entice and attract nearby Pobbers with life-like animal calls. The Pobbers is most often found around the Mushroom Fields of Orb Vallis! Virmink Echo-Lure: Entice and attract nearby Virmink with life-like animal calls. The Virmink is most often found around the Lakes of Orb Vallis! Bolarola Echo-Lure: Entice and attract nearby Bolarola with life-like animal calls. The Bolarola is most often found around the Mountainous areas of Orb Vallis! Kubrodon Echo-Lure: Entice and attract nearby Kubrodon with life-like animal calls. The Kubrodon is most often found around the Cratered areas of Orb Vallis! Now that you know the gear, here's how to begin your Conservation Journey: *Explore the Orb Vallis and look for locations on your minimap that indicate last-known animal sightings. *Activate the area to begin the sequence. Conserving occurs in 4 Steps which are indicated by Icons on your HUD: #FOLLOW: Follow the Trail! #CALL: Use the Proper Lure and Pitches! #TRANQ: Hide, aim, and shoot! #COLLECT: Collect your specimen! As you conserve animals, you'll discover variants of all species. Good luck catching them all! Why Conserve? In addition to rewarding Standing for each catch, you get treasured items for your efforts. Each animal you successfully conserve will yield you a Tag that can be exchanged for a treasured reminder of your efforts to help the wildlife. From 'Floofs' to a badge, find the offerings from The Business! ;Rude Zuud - Zuud’s Murderizers (Kitguns - Modular Secondaries) Meet Rude Zuud, creator of the “Murderizers”... or more formally KITGUNS! Zuud is a bit of a stranger to formalities, might have something to do with all the static in her head… While she might have a couple of loose screws, that won’t keep you from crafting your very own soldered sidearms at Zuud’s Lathe! These Corpus-tech Modular Secondaries are crafted using a Chamber, Grip, and Loader. Blueprints for these components are purchased from Zuud using Solaris United Standing. Once crafted, Pistol Mods are the upgrades of choice in your Arsenal. Zuud offers other services as well such as Gilding your Kitguns, exchanging a Max Rank or Gilded Kitgun for Solaris United Standing, and the ability to Entitle your Secondary Weapons for Platinum! ;Chambers: Chambers determine the type of shot fired from your Kitgun! They earn Mastery Rank after the Kitgun has been Gilded. *'Catchmoon Chamber:' Fires a wide-radius Magnetic energy projectile with a very short half-life. *'Gaze Chamber:' A persistent cutting beam of pure energy. *'Rattleguts Chamber:' Let ‘er rip, rapid fire. *'Tombfinger Chamber:' Reach out and Blast someone. Precision with every pull of the trigger. ;Grips: Grips determine the rate-of-fire, range, and damage of your Kitgun! *'Gibber Grip:' What it lacks in impact it makes up for with intensity. Maximum rate-of-fire; maximum range for beam weapons. Minimum damage. *'Haymaker Grip:' The ultimate grip for when one shot is all you need. Devastating. Minimum rate-of-fire; minimum range for beam weapons. Maximum damage. *'Lovetap Grip:' The weapon grip of the measured killer. Slower rate-of-fire; lower range for beam weapons. Greater damage. *'Ramble Grip:' Hold tight and unleash hell. Increased range for beam weapons; increased rate-of-fire for non-beam weapons. Reduced damage. ;Loaders: Loaders determine various stat alterations for your Kitguns including ammo capacity, reload-speed, and Status/Critical Chance! *'Bashrack Loader:' High-capacity loader with increased Critical Chance and lowered Status Chance. *'Bellows Loader:' Maximum-capacity ammo storage. *'Deepbreath Loader:' A high-capacity ammo reservoir. *'Flutterfire Loader:' A fast-loader with maximum Status Chance and minimum Critical Chance. *'Killstream Loader:' A fast-loader with maximum Critical Chance and minimum Status Chance. *'Ramflare Loader:' High-capacity loader with maximum Status Chance and minimum Critical Chance. *'Slap Loader:' Fast loader with reduced Ammo Capacity. *'Slapneedle Loader:' A fast-loader with increased Critical Chance and lowered Status Chance. *'Sparkfire Loader:' High-capacity loader with increased Status Chance and lowered Critical Chance. *'Splat Loader:' High-capacity loader with maximum Critical Chance and minimum Status Chance. *'Stitch Loader:' Maximum capacity loader with increased Critical Chance and lowered Status Chance. *'Swiftfire Loader:' A fast-loader with increased Status Chance and lowered Critical Chance. *'Thunderdrum Loader:' Maximum-capacity loader with increased Status Chance and lowered Critical Chance. *'Zip Loader:' Quickest load-speed with lowest Ammo Capacity. *'Zipfire Loader:' Quickest load-speed with increased Status Chance and lowered Critical Chance. *'Zipneedle Loader:' Quickest load-speed with increased Critical Chance and lowered Status Chance. ;Pax Arcanes: Zuud also offers enhancements for your Kitguns known as Pax Arcanes! Similar to Exodias for Zaw Melee weapons, these Arcanes can be installed on your Kitgun in your Arsenal once they have been Gilded: *'Pax Bolt:' Headshots increase Power Efficiency and Power Strength for a limited time. *'Pax Charge:' Kitgun Magazine is replaced by bolts fueled by a recharging battery. *'Pax Soar:' Reduces Movement Speed while Aim Gliding. *'Pax Seeker:' Headshots give a chance for projectiles to burst from the target and seek nearby enemies. *final stats available in game ;Legs - Moa Companions Meet Legs, the ﻿Moa constructor! At Legs’ Pets & Parts, Tenno can assemble, customize, and name new Moa friends. Once the Vox Solaris quest is complete, visit Legs to spend Solaris United Standing for Moa part Blueprints! Once you have a Model, Core, Gyro, and Brackets, you can assemble your Moa: *'Model:' The head determines a Moa’s model type by unlocking a unique set of Moa Precept Mods. Once you acquire Precept Mods by purchasing the corresponding Moa head, you can use those Precept Mods interchangeably with each head (final stats available in game): **'Para Moa:' ***'Whiplash Mine:' Deploys a mine that tethers all enemies in an area. A brief moment and all enemies still in range get pulled to the mine. ***'Anti-Grav Grenade:' A Grenade that reverses gravity in a radius, inflicting Impact Damage. Target sustains additional damage based on the amount sustained while airborne. **'Lambeo Moa:' ***'Stasis Field:' Creates a stasis field for a limited time. While inside the field, all enemy projectiles move slower and deal less Damage. ***'Shockwave Actuators:' Readies a shockwave that repeats and knocks down nearby enemies. **'Oloro Moa:' ***'Tractor Beam:' Increased Aim Glide Duration and decreased Gravity. ***'Security Override:' Auto-hacks consoles over time with a chance to mind control robotic enemies and turrets in an area for a limited time after Hacking. *'Core:' The core engine determines each Moa’s base Shields and Armor stats. *'Gyro:' Gyro gear rearranges Health, Shields, and Armor percentages to customize each Moa’s defensive subroutine. *'Brackets:' Brackets determine each Moa’s Mod slot polarities. Legs also offers new Robotics weapons that can be used by both Moas and Sentinels: *'Cryotra:' Emits a ray of sub-zero energy. *'Tazicor:' Burst rifle that fires electrified rounds. *'Vulcax:' Charges up a powerful blast of ultra-heated plasma. The Emotion Module determines a Moa’s audio set and physical reactions to its environment. You can purchase an Emotion Module from the Market and equip it on your Moa the same way you equip Animation Sets on Warframes! Choose between Aggressive, Inquisitive, and Sensitive. Feel free to switch it up any time! Legs can Gild any Max Rank Moa to enhance its stats! Your Moa will also reward Mastery Experience once it has been Gilded. *The Moa head is the component that rewards Mastery Rank, because the head determines the Model. Gild all Moa Models to maximize your Mastery Experience with Legs! *You can also exchange any Max Rank or Gilded Moa for Solaris United Standing! ;Ticker - Debt Tokens Meet Ticker, the Debt salvager! At Ticker’s Used Goods, Ticker deals in debt forgiveness for Fortuna workers who might otherwise face punishment. Ticker can tell you about each case and the price they might pay for their debts. Help them by purchasing their Debt-Bonds and earn Debt-Bonds! Debt-Bonds are also available as rewards for completing Eudico’s Bounties. You can exchange Debt Tokens for Solaris United Standing. There are five variations of Debt Tokens: *Training Debt-Bond, Shelter Debt-Bond = Common *Medical Debt-Bond, Advances Debt-Bond = Uncommon *Familial Debt-Bond = Rare Ever a diverse broker, Ticker also trades repossessed items on the side. You can use Debt Tokens to purchase second-hand Fortuna knickknacks and tools to decorate your Orbiter! ;VOX SOLARIS: Raknoid Hunting & Operator Agent A shadow faction led by a familiar face. Standing can be gained after completing the Vox Solaris quest. You can earn Standing with the Vox Solaris (separate from Solaris United Standing and limit) by trading in Toroids obtained from certain location specific enemies in the Orb Vallis: *All Spaceport enemies have a chance to drop the Vega Toroid. *All Enrichment Labs enemies have a chance to drop the Calda Toroid. *All Temple of Profit enemies have a chance to drop the Sola Toroid. And if you’re lucky, you might find Toroids in your spelunking explorations! '' There are currently 2 ranks with the Vox Solaris, and as knowledge of somethin’ big that creeps across the tundra grows, so will the Vox Solaris Ranks and Offerings. ''Note that you will need to complete The Second Dream quest before you can be initiated into Vox Solaris. ;Vox Solaris Standing: #Neutral #Operative Use your Standing to purchase the newest classes of Mechanical Operator Armour: ;SMELTER Operator armor inspired by those Solaris who must work in searing heat. ;OUTRIDER Operator Armor modeled on enviro-gear worn by the surveyors and scouts of the Orb Vallis. ;VENT RAT Lightweight and practical Operator Armor designed for flexibility and tight squeezes. ;HAZTECH Operator Armor modeled on the daredevils of Fortuna's maintenance crews. ;Roky & Boon - Ventkids ;VENTKIDS STANDING Howzit, glinty? If you’re looking for a new way to traverse the Orb Vallis, the Ventkids have you covered. Hangin’ with their logical fam in the ducts of Fortuna, the Ventkids get by stealing parts from the Corpus and running K-Drive races out on the Vallis. #GLINTY #WHOZIT #PROPER FELON #PRIMO #LOGICAL ;Roky - K-Drive Acquisition A member of the Vent Pobbers gang, Roky is your go-to for all things K-Drives. You can exchange Ventkids Standing with her for K-Drive component blueprints, and she will even bash together a plank for you if you ask nicely. ;K-Drive Components: *Board **Needlenose **Flatbelly **Bad Baby *Reactor **Arc Twelve **Cold Fusor **Hothead *Nose **Beaky **Dink-A-Donk **Wingnut *Jet **Fatboys **Twin Kavats **Step Tens These components do not offer any stat bonuses, but the Board will earn you Mastery when you rank up your K-Drive -- no Gilding required! You can earn Affinity for your K-Drive by completing tricks in the Vallis. For additional statistic or functionality boosts, Roky also offers a variety of Mods (in exchange for Ventkids Standing) for you to equip on your K-Drive in the Arsenal. Much like your Archwing, K-Drives can be customized in the new combined “Vehicles” (previously “Archwing”) mode in your Arsenal. ;Mods*: *'Mag Locks:' Increases K-Drive Grind Magnetism *'Rail Guards:' Increases K-Drive Grind Speed *'Air Time:' Reduces Gravity while Falling Down *'Trail Blazer:' Tricks leave a trail inflicting Heat Damage to enemies. *'Venerdo Hoverdrive:' Increases K-Drive Jump Height *'Inertia Dampeners:' Adds bonus Point Multiplier to Trick Score *'Kinetic Friction:' Grinding builds up a charge that is released when landing the trick, dealing Electric Damage to enemies within range *'Slay Board:' On Directional Dismount: Board is launched, dealing damage while pinning or slicing enemies *'Extreme Velocity:' Increases+20% K-Drive Speed *'Nitro Boost:' Increases +20% K-Drive Boost Speed *'Sonic Boost:' Boosting will release a shockwave at a consistent interval, stunning enemies within range *'Thrash Landing:' Landing a trick releases an explosion dealing a percentage of Trick Score in Blast Damage to enemies within range. *You can view final Mod stats by visiting Roky in the Clubhouse in Fortuna! Change the colors and choose your K-Drive Scrawl, featuring art from the Ventkids themselves, in the Customize menu. K-Drive Scrawls can be resized and re-oriented similar to Sigils, and can be found in bundles in the Market for Platinum! *Kubrodons Series 1 Scrawl *Kubrodons Series 2 Scrawl *Pobbers Series 1 Scrawl *Pobbers Series 2 Scrawl ;Boon - K-Drive Customization & Races While you’re grinding your way through Orb Vallis, keep an eye out for Boon, the leader of the Kubrodon Ventkid Gang, who wants to see if your K-Drive skills are up to snuff. Look for Ventkids Icons on your minimap in the Vallis to find various K-Drive Race courses littered throughout the landscape. Talk to Boon at any of the icons to start a race. The rules are simple: pass through each of the checkpoints within the allotted time to complete the course. The real challenge is showing your K-Drive flair. The more tricks you complete during your race, the higher your overall Leaderboard Score and the more Standing you earn! PLEASE NOTE: Races will eventually be more intense - including 'admission cost' Standing to participate, rewarding even more standing on high-performing runs, and even leaderboard rewards! To help us stress test issues, we are NOT launching with 'admission costs' as we do not want to have a high-risk scenario in case of issues. Be prepared for higher risk, higher reward Races in a near hotfix! Five K-Drive race courses will be available each day, but you can replay each race for additional Standing until you meet the Standing cap. For those looking for more passive Standing gain, you will earn extra Ventkids Standing for any tricks you complete in the Vallis upon returning to Fortuna. Keep an eye out for floating purple K-Drive Trick Boosters that appear while riding out on the Vallis: hit them for an instant boost to your trick score multiplier! ;K-Drive Controls Aiming (the button you’d use to aim down your sights) is how you initiate tricks. Use it in conjunction with other controls for a variety of results: *Aim + Direction + Jump = Small (tap) / Big (held) flip in that direction. *Aim + Direction + X = Directional Dismounts. Firing (the button you’d use to fire your weapon) can be used to add a grab modifier to your tricks: *Aim + Direction + Jump + Fire = Grab Flip in that direction Crouch can be used to grind: *Aim + Direction + Crouch + Fire = Grab Grind *Crouch + Direction + Jump = Air Spins *You can also grind on a variety of surfaces in Orb Vallis! ;Other commands: *Sprint is the boost key, to help you gain speed. *Jump can be tapped for a regular jump, or held to charge into a large jump to gain lots of air! This is only a basic overview of the various K-Drive commands -- be sure to give them a whirl yourself to see what crazy combinations you can come up with. ;ORB VALLIS Due to its terraformed environment, Orb Vallis fluctuates between temperature phases, which directly affects certain ecosystems within it. The climate ebbs between Freezing and Warm (rather, slightly less cold), which affects the wildlife activity on the landscape. Tenno can see the current Temperature when hovering over the Orb Vallis node in the Navigation Menu. The time cycle between these Temperatures is much shorter than the Day/Night equivalent on the Plains of Eidolon: *Warm - approximately 4 minutes *Cold - approximately 22 minutes ;In-Vallis Bounties The weather outside is frightful, but the Bounties are so delightful. A Solaris United Agent who does not miss his organics awaits you OUTSIDE the doors of Fortuna in the Orb Vallis snow. Other Solaris United Agents are dispatched throughout Orb Vallis at enemy Corpus Camps - take control of the Camp to acquire Bounties from them. This harsh landscape restricts Incursions, but there is much to discover! ;Corpus Terra Variants Tasked to maintain Nef Anyo’s voracious control over the Orb Vallis, these new specialized units have advanced their attacks, weaponry, and icy attitude towards the Tenno. Stay warm and fight the good fight! ;Cave Encounters Take shelter from the storm within the caves of the Orb Vallis. But not all caves are dormant, Tenno... ;Raknoids and Orbs As you explore the Vallis, beware of mechanical, spider-like machines known as Raknoids. These Corpus-designed creatures range in size and lethality, from tiny Mites to massive, invulnerable Orbs that loom over the region. Fortuna’s brightest are currently researching how to take down these Orbs, but for now, steer clear. ;New Resources! The lands of the Vallis are home to many species of organic life. From glowing fungi to mucus mounds, encounter what this unique environment has to offer. Some of the plants require their “fruit” to be ripe before picking, look out for the ones that stand out from the bunch to collect their resource! The Corpus have also settled into this biodome and littered their own tech resources across the land to be discovered. *Mytocardia Spore *Gorgaricus Spore *Tepa Nodule *Thermal Sludge *...and more! ;NEW ALERT LEVELS The Corpus have synchronized a way to ramp up the fight in Orb Vallis. Your time out in the open world could be calm - or frantic, depending on the Alert Level! You can reach a maximum of 4 Stars which will have increasingly difficult and scaling enemies - can you handle all forms of Robotics and Corpus? Only time will tell. To increase the Alert Level, simply allow the Corpus to summon more with active 'REINFORCEMENT BEACONS'! To decrease it, destroy all REINFORCEMENT BEACONS and hide away out of combat. ;NEW CHALLENGES *Bounty Hunter **Complete 6 Bounties within 60 minutes while in Orb Vallis. *Airborne Exterminator **Destroy 10 Raknoids in Orb Vallis while airborne. *Ride or Die **Reach top standing with Ventkids. *Money Can’t Buy Happiness **Reach top standing with Solaris United. *Moa Money, Moa Problems **Acquire a Moa Companion. *K-Driven **Ride 1,000,000 meters on a K-Drive. *Hang Tenno **Make a 50 meter jump on a K-Drive. *Stay Frosty **Fall into Orb Vallis coolant from 275 meters while on a K-Drive. *Vallis Spelunker **Explore all of the caves in Orb Vallis. *Race Ace **Complete all of the K-Drive races in Orb Vallis. *Animal Lover **Complete 10 perfect Conservation captures in Orb Vallis. ;GARUDA Meet our 37th Warframe: GARUDA! Death's crimson maiden. The blood of Garuda's foes imbue her with strength and vitality. Visit Fortuna to earn this vicious new Warframe. If no Melee weapon is equipped, Garuda will resort to using her talons to deal damage and attack enemies. These claws can be Modded and upgraded in the Arsenal. PASSIVE: DEATH’S GATE As Garuda nears death, her damage increases. ;1. DREAD MIRROR Rip the life force from an enemy and use it as a shield that captures damage. Charge to channel the captured damage into an explosive projectile. ;2. BLOOD ALTAR Impale an enemy on an altar of talons and siphon health for Garuda and her allies. ;3. BLOODLETTING Garuda sacrifices her Health to generate Energy. ;4. SEEKING TALONS Charge to expand the targeting area, release to send Garuda’s talons careening toward each target in the targeting area. Enemies who survive are prone to bleeding. Garuda can be acquired via Orb Vallis Bounties & the Vox Solaris Quest, or in the Market for Platinum. ;SUPARNA SYANDANA Flows like grace. Flows like blood. An asymmetrical, stain-resistant Syandana. Find the Suparna Syandana in the Market. ;GARUDA BATHORY HELM What was once myth is now real, hand outstretched to claim that which runs within you. An alternate helm for Garuda. Find the Garuda Bathory Helm in the Market or in the Alerts. ;BLOODSHED SIGIL “''Please return - covered in blood - safe and sound.” This Bloodshed Sigil can be equipped on any Warframe, but only visible when in the Arsenal, Captura, or when accumulating Health damage numerous times in a mission. ''Find the Bloodshed Sigil in the Market as part of the Garuda Bundle. You will be able to earn it free in a future Fortuna release - event style. ;NEW WEAPONS ;NAGANTAKA Slash targets with a single precise bolt from Garuda’s signature crossbow. Alt-fire to let loose a barrage of bolts. All bolts have a chance to cause bleeding and headshots have a chance to increase reload speed. Find the Nagantaka Blueprint in the Market. ;KRESKA This unsophisticated Corpus survival tool does what it was designed for: hacking and splitting whatever it strikes. ;OCUCOR A weapon that reaches for its next victim even as it kills. With each takedown, this pistol spawns an energy tendril that reaches for a nearby target. ;BATTACOR A weapon that builds charge the more it kills. Hit capacity then release for an obliterating discharge of power. *Research for the Kreska, Ocucor, and Battacor can be found in the Dojo Energy Lab, or in the Market for Platinum. ;NEW SENTINEL ;Oxylus Sentinel The Oxylus Sentinel was designed to assist in Search-and-Rescue operations through the harsh landscape around The Orb Vallis. It comes equipped with two Precepts to do just that! *'Scan Matter:' Resource containers within an area are revealed periodically on the Minimap for a limited time. *'Scan Lifeforms:' Increases the maximum Active Conservation Encounters. *final stats available in-game The Oxylus' default weapon is the Multron Rifle! A new Sentinel weapon that fires a burst of armor piercing rounds. Pick up the Oxylus Blueprint by visiting The Business in Fortuna. ''Note: This Sentinel requires two open slots.'' ;New Sentinel “Assault Mode” Attack Precept Mod: In an effort to reduce the inventory duplication clutter that came with the individual Sentinel attack Precept Mods, Wyrm, Wyrm Prime, Carrier, Carrier Prime, Dethcube, Taxon, and the newest Oxylus now come with the “Assault Mode” Mod: “Sentinel will attack first visible enemy within an area” (*final stats available in game). *If you already own the original attack Mods they will remain in your inventory but cannot be equipped with Assault Mode. *Assault Mode has replaced the original attack Mods on enemy drop tables. *We increased damage falloff range on the Sweeper Mod by 5m to allow it to work effectively with the Assault Mode Mod. |additions = *Experience the chilling distance wails of the Orb Vallis creatures as they succumb to the frigid snow drifts, the ever present hum of seemingly perpetual debt workers in Fortuna, and the many unparalleled new voices of the Solaris colony. Open your ears to the incredible new vast array of sounds! This also includes of 16 minutes of original music - from the Ventkids to Orb Vallis itself! *A new Fortuna Theme is available! Preview, purchase for Platinum, and equip by going to your Options > Interface > UI Customization. **https://thumbs.gfycat.com/DefenselessYawningFunnelweaverspider-mobile.mp4 *A ﻿new Mod, Fetch, for Kubrows and Kavats (Beasts) has been added - Detects and collects items within an area for its master, including Mods (*final stats available in game). **Fetch operates the same as the coveted Vacuum Mod for Sentinels. You can find the Fetch Mod from: ***New Hy﻿ena variants in the Orb Vallis *New Archwing Mod drops have been added to the Balor Fomorian (*final stats available in game): **'Cryo Coating (Archwing Melee):' Increased Cold/Status Chance **'Ion infusion (Archwing Melee﻿):' Increased Electricity/Status Chance **'Infectious Injection (Archwing Melee):' Increased Toxin/Status Chance **'Charged Bullets (Archwing Gun):' Increased Electricity/Status Chance **'Hypothermic Shell (Archwing Gun):' Increased Cold/ Status Chance **'Contamination Casing (Archwing Gun):' Increased Toxin/Status Chance *New Beast Mods dropped from new Hyena variants in the Orb Vallis: **'Shock Collar (Beast):' Increased Electricity/Status Chance **'Flame Gland (Beast):' Increased Heat/Status Chance **'Frost Jaw (Beast):' Increased Cold/Status Chance **'Venom Teeth (Beast):' Increased Toxin/Status Chance *Choosing your Focus is now available in your Arsenal! Whether you’re Unairu, Madurai, Zenurik, Naramon, or Vazarin, you can swap between your active Focus school with greater ease when preparing your builds! ﻿ *A reusable Ayatan Amber Star Blueprint ﻿(available for 10 Vitus Essence) is purchasable from the Arbiters of Hexis in the Relay. *Added some polish to the Gear Wheel changes. We now have a UI marker to indicate where the start of the Gear Spiral is so you have an orientation point AND we always start the opening of the Gear Wheel in the same rotation. This is based on your feedback about losing muscle memory and losing your orientation upon repeat gear use. *New loading UI elements have been added! ﻿﻿﻿ ** *7 Solaris propaganda Posters ﻿are available for your Decorating pleasure in the Market. *New Glyph Bundle: Venters Glyph Bundle! These Glyphs were illustrated by none other than renowned fantasy ar﻿tist Pete Venters! ﻿ ** **Venters Headbanger Glyph **Venters Burn Warning Glyph **Venters Shocker Glyph **Venters Disco Ball o’Death Glyph **Venters Face-Blasting Stream Glyph **Venters Glistening Magnificence Glyph *New Dojo Pigments! Colors chosen by the esteemed Design Council: **Memoriam Purple ***Drops from Terra Provisor. **01000011 Cyan ***Drops from Terra Raptor SX. **Neo Pink ***Drops from Terra Trencher. **Coolant Blue ***Drops from Terra Overtaker. **Conductor Gold ***Drops from Terra Embattor Moa. *Kitgun Rivens have been added as a Sortie reward! *Added an option to move Decorations along a single axis (X,Y, or Z) for fine-tuned positioning. *Added the option to toggle a 'Grain' filter to all gameplay, you can disable it here: ** ;Riven Disposition Changes: We have tweaked Dispositions across the board, to better uphold the delicate balance of power that Rivens represent (excluding Melee Rivens until Melee 3.0). Please read our Developer Workshop for more information and direct your feedback/comments: :https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1025670-dev-workshop-riven-disposition-changes/ Sentinel weapon Rivens have been removed from the Riven generation pool. Those who own Sentinel weapon Rivens will still have them in their Inventories. Obtaining a Sentinel weapon Riven was simply lackluster compared to more applicable weapons. ;Mining Changes (Plains of Eidolon & Vallis): Mining launched with Update 22: Plains of Eidolon and introduced a new resource extracting system to Warframe! Collecting Ore and Gems required you trace a pattern around a deposit using a Mining cutter tool in order to release it from its encasement. Since then it has seen several small iterations over time in order to ease what was at times tricky to execute, especially since the quality of the deposit was affected by the accuracy of the trace (which typically made the process very slow). With the introduction of a brand new open landscape with deposits of its own, we knew that we needed to add new challenge that required similar levels of precision and skill, but in a speedier fashion and with much more return. So with that said, we have made the following changes to Mining: Extraction is now done by heating a deposit to the ideal temperature. Aiming and shooting your Mining tool at any of the heat spots (flashing blue dots) on a deposit will begin the process. A thermometer gauge ring will appear with boxed indicators that denote where you have to land in order to extract from the deposit. Simply hold the fire button and release when you are inside any of the indicators on the ring. Red deposits still indicate Ores and Blue indicates Gems. Landing in the smaller of the indicators yields Gems (even on a Red deposit). :https://thumbs.gfycat.com/WelldocumentedShabbyGypsymoth-mobile.mp4 :https://thumbs.gfycat.com/PitifulChubbyAmethystsunbird-mobile.mp4 ;General mining notes: *All hot spots must be completed in order to successfully collect Ore/Gems. **Heat spots will glow red to indicate when you have successfully completed it. *The more heat spots, the harder the extractions become with timing pressures and moving boxes. *If all of the indicators are missed, you will still be rewarded a small amount of Ore/Gem (depending on the deposit type). ;Operator Suit Mesh Revisit: We're back again with Operator Suit Changes! You may recall changes introduced in Update 23.10.0 shifted the mesh in several different pieces, including parts of the hood now being attached to the Torso. We did this because mixing and matching pieces is becoming the norm, and we want all Operator cosmetics to be compatible with this. However, the first pass lacked polish. Changes are now being implemented so that the hood mesh is no longer attached to the Chest piece of the Operator. The Operator Waistband section now displays each Suit’s waist attachments with the proper highlighted cloth displaying in the Icon. For example, prior to this update, the ‘Vahd Greaves’ were missing the center flap cloth due to not having a waistband attachment - which is now fixed! This should be a much smoother roll-out of our mix n match changes. Enjoy, Tenno! ;Arca Plasmor Change: The previous Mainline update of Chimera 23.10.0 included a sneaky bug that removed falloff damage from the Arca Plasmor and the Shwaak Prism. The Arsenal continued to state the always present falloff (10.0 - 20.0) but it wasn’t truly applying. We have fixed this bug, which resulted in adding falloff damage back to the Arca Plasmor and Shwaak Prism, and thus returned it to its original falloff state prior to Update 23.10.0. This also fixes the Conclave Arsenal displaying the incorrect falloff damage for the Arca Plasmor. Note from DEMegan: I’m personally an Arca Plasmor devotee, and after testing comparisons, it truly remains a radiated plasma punch to the face. |changes = *Bounty boards aesthetically changed across the board (Cetus). Hover to view, rick click to expand reward list. **https://thumbs.gfycat.com/HairyWetCrane-mobile.mp4 *Increased the Archwing max height in the Plains of Eidolon to 300 meters. *T﻿he following Dojo rooms have received a quantity cap (Clans that currently exceed the cap will keep them): *The Inspiration Hall now has a max quantity of 3 *The Custom Obstacle Course now has a max quantity of 5 *Enemy names in the Dojo Color Research screen that weren't all caps are now all caps. *Improved logic for ordering enemies to move to a NPC Defense Target. *Improvements towards AI running into walls and Defense Targets getting teleporting into the abyss below in the Grineer Shipyard Defense tilesets. *The Gear Spiral now displays RMB instead of TAB to switch to the Emote wheel. *Improved Nekros’ Shadow of the Dead FX to better support replicating larger AI. *The ‘SENTINEL’ Inventory category has been renamed to ‘ROBOTICS’ to welcome the new MOA Companions. *Numerous Bells, Lanterns, and Nature Decorations in th﻿e Dojo have received the PBR treatment! *Improved lighting and numerous textures in the New Loka Relay room. *The Hystrix’s Alt Fire stats have been split into tabs when viewed in the Inventory, to fix the st﻿at information running off the screen. ﻿ |fixes = *Fixed a crash if a Clan message was received while transitioning between missions. *Fixed rare crash when a member of your squad leaves (or squad disbands) while they have their microphone active. *Fixed crash when Modding/entering a mission with the Dark Split-Sword. *Fixed a Host migration resetting the Arbiter of Hexis Defense Operative's Health. *Fixed Kubrow Fur Patterns appearing as low quality textures. *Fixed Tusk Predator Eximus’ not correctly awarding 500 Affinity when killed in the Plains. *Fixing Saryn's Molt being in a T-Pose rather than whatever pose Saryn was in when it was cast. *Fixed Primed Quickdraw not appearing in the Codex when owned. *Fixed missing Daily Tribute Milestone preview for Day 50. *Fixed the Rolling Guard Mod not protecting oneself from self-inflicted Lenz Status Effects. *Fixed Infested spore swarms spawned by Swarm Mutalist MOAs applying buffs to non-Infested agents (e.g. the Arbitration Drone). *Fixed rapidly firing charged shots using Mirage's Hall of Mirrors resulting in the Staticor's glowing effects stacking and multiplying to the point that the player's vision is compromised. *Fixed the ‘Catch X fish without missing’ Riven challenge not resetting after missing a Spear throw. *Fixed Gear Spiral icons popping in late. *Fixed inability to send Gifts to a player who is in your current squad. *Fixed Eximus Ospreys in the Codex being stuck to the ground. *Fixed inability to select/move certain Dojo Decorations as reported here: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1021465-dojo-decorations-stuck-in-place/ *Fixed wonky textures with the Xiphos Landing Craft door. *Fixed the Repala Syandana clipping through Ivara’s legs. *Fixed uncentered camera placements for Clients in Frame Fighter. *Fixed spectator camera not following Operators. *Fixed wonky Grineer AI animations when dropping from Dropships in the Plains. *Fixed misangled pause Menu when attempting to invite another player to a current Conclave match. *Fixed an issue where if you had 12 or more items in your Gear Spiral, entered the Arsenal, and begin to remove items, the Gear Spiral would not display in ring mode until only 10 items were equipped. *Fixed an immobile arrow lingering on screen after viewing the Overlay Minimap in the Simulacrum. *Fixed inability to use a Remote Observer in the Orbiter with a Hotkey. *Fixed cases of Clients getting an infinite mission countdown timer. *Fixed some murky glass textures in the Relay. *Fixed inability to Auto Install Ayatan Stars when using a controller. *Fixed the Harpak doing more damage than depicted in the Conclave Arsenal. *Fixed Arbitration Drones taking damage from Gara’s Splinter Storm. *Fixed Arbitration boon selecting the MK1-Braton. *Fixed incorrect color combinations when choosing ‘white’ as one of the colors for the Note Beacon Decoration. *Fixed cases where Fishing Spears could hit Sentinels and other things it should ignore. *Fixed inability to remove Emotes from the Gear Spiral while in the Arsenal. *Fixed the Fishing menu displaying Hotkeys beside the slot number even though the Hotkeys only apply to the standard Gear Spiral. *Fixed Fragment lore audio playing persistently when opening a new Codex entry, therefore remaining on screen and affecting other dioramas until it concludes. }} __NOEDITSECTION__ es:Actualización 24